


空中专列

by ChrisAtalanta



Series: Fluffy Jondami Doodles [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Biting, Deepthroating, M/M, Rimming, Split!Red/Blue Jon, Threesome, Watersports, bottom!damian
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:12:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisAtalanta/pseuds/ChrisAtalanta
Summary: “所。以。你。们。不打算。把我送回韦恩庄园。”“怎么可能呢，达米安？当然得送你回家，我们就是为此而来的。”“只是，路上——可能会花一些时间。”





	空中专列

  
“你受伤了。”两道相似嗓音带着些变声期特有的尖锐在他身后回声般响起。罗宾没好气地“tt”出声算作回应，继续在手臂上缠紧止血绷带。

蓝色的手指带着热度落上那道撕裂的伤口，拈起一粒细小的粉尘。另一个乔在对面微微眯起散发红光的眼睛：“毒藤女？”

“以及杀人鳄。”达米安警惕地望着他们，脚步悄然往旁边挪移一段微妙的距离。“她可没有胆量独自面对我。”

蓝色的乔吹了口气，花粉飞散起来，坠入滴水兽下的夜空。“我知道。”他快活地说，重新朝罗宾飘过去，不自觉般轻舔了一下刚才擦过伤口的指尖。“我和乔纳森在来的路上看到阿卡姆的救护车啦。”

“喂，凭什么我要被达米安称呼全名？”乔纳森抗议地叫出声，拍开自称乔的蓝色同位体的手，眸色浓酽，俨然下一秒就要发射热视线。

“嘘。”乔越过罗宾的肩膀捏住乔纳森的脸颊。红色的超级小子鼓起脸颊试图喊叫，乔露出蓝色的微笑。“和我抱怨没有用，那得你自己去争取。”

风暴中心的达米安刺啦一声绑好绷带，直起身来。“你们，要么闭嘴。”罗宾语气坚硬，“要么滚回大都会在婴儿床上好好睡觉。”

乔纳森灼热的手一下按住了他掏出的抓钩枪。红色的超级小子拦在他面前，神情忧愤。“D。”他开口，“可你的手臂——”

“我绑着一只手臂也能对付母亲派来的一整团刺客。”达米安猛地拍开那只红色的手，不料腋下一沉，乔低声笑着把他稍稍托离地面，深蓝鼻翼温柔地蹭着罗宾渐渐不受控制开始发烫的侧颈。

“瞧呀，是谁的体温和心率都超出正常水平了？”蓝色的超级男孩说，仰首轻咬向对方鲜红的耳垂。“托你的福，达米安——”乔的声音压低了，沙哑中气流缓缓扑打罗宾的脸颊。“从正义联盟的档案里，我们都知道毒藤和她的花粉能做什么了。甚至精确到它发作的时间。”

“……闭嘴。”达米安向后甩肘，乔轻而易举避开了，他越过罗宾微颤的肩膀，严厉地望过去。“乔纳森。”他语气尖刻，“证明你自己。”

“你不打算和我争？”乔纳森探过身，语气中掩饰不住喜悦。乔按住达米安的手臂，在阴影中露出微笑。“当然不。你大可试试看。”

“所。以。你。们。不打算。把我送回韦恩庄园。”达米安咬牙切齿，在他们的臂弯间挣动。乔纳森紧攥住他的手腕，他们的腿紧紧缠在一起，罗宾踹到精疲力尽，红色超级小子的脚踝依然铁一般坚实。而乔早已探索起亲吻与占有欲间的界限，他叼住一小块皮肤轻轻拧动，种下微肿的印记。听到达米安的话，蓝色的超级男孩垂下眼帘，微微一笑。

“怎么可能呢，达米安？当然得送你回家，我们就是为此而来的。”他语气温柔地伸过双手，隔着制服按上罗宾胸口，不轻不重而极其精确地压了压。达米安半句话噎在喉咙里，抽出一声气音。乔趁势朝乔纳森点点头，他们托着达米安，向上径直飘入哥谭空荡的夜空。乔埋头倾听着对方的心跳随高度上升不断加速，意味深长地在罗宾耳畔吐气。

“只是，路上——可能会花一些时间。”

 

“我猜——唔！你们——不打算把我——”乔的手指灵活地钻进了罗宾因为体温升高而灼热的口腔，达米安呛了一口。“我得为你做好准备，D。”乔带着歉意似地说，按压他的舌头，用唾液将手指沾湿。“毕竟我们都没带润滑剂。”

乔纳森抬起眼望过来。他早已松开达米安的双手，现在仅仅是托举着罗宾被制服紧紧包裹的腿。“D……”超级小子犹豫着开口，脸颊轻蹭了一下制服裆部明显的凸起，眼神闪亮。“可以吗？”

达米安浑身一颤。他拱起身，耳根涨红，恶狠狠地瞪着乔纳森。乔亲吻着罗宾的后颈，挑衅般朝乔纳森笑笑。红色的那个深深吸气，埋头叼住了隐藏的拉链。达米安惊恐地抽气：“等等！”但乔纳森甩头，猛地撕开了那几层脆弱的布料。罗宾涨红的阴茎弹出来，拍打在他的鼻尖。

乔纳森的脸似乎更红了——尽管并不明显。超级男孩笨拙地托着达米安的臀部，将他的腰拉近了些，张口吞进了那根色泽浅淡的阴茎。罗宾在他们的掌控中猝然发出一声轻微的尖叫，乔把更多的手指伸进达米安的口腔，另一只手轻轻下移，开始解上衣的暗扣。达米安急促喘着气，伸腿试图去踢乔纳森红色的脑袋，结果乔纳森一把掐住他的大腿将他吞得更深了些，而后那根多半同样是鲜红的舌头试探着细细舔舐而上。罗宾过电似地弹起来，乔借势捉住他的下巴，将他转过来与自己接吻，半扯半拉地揭开制服，将深褐的皮肤暴露在外。乔俯下身吮住略微充血的、挺立起来的乳头，轻轻用牙齿磨着外缘色泽更浅的部分，发出色情的啧啧水声。达米安低声咒骂，乔吸着他，抬头无辜地望来，舌尖飞快打着转。罗宾猛吸一口气忍住喘息，乔纳森忽然腾出手握住了下端的球体，配合舌头快速动作起来。超级小子的体温升高，滚烫到仿佛一团火燃烧起来。现在只剩下两只手托着他了——达米安摇晃着，在海浪般的快感中被从前方抛往后方，继而再度抛回，两个乔温暖而湿润的口腔包裹他，推动他，逼迫他，罗宾几乎分不清上衣和披风是何时被解开的——他们现在落得离一栋楼顶的滴水兽近了些，显然他们记住了藏衣服的那个密码箱——接着，他们再度迅速远离地面，乔的湿漉漉的、沾满他唾液的手指按上了他的臀部。

“等……慢……慢一些。”达米安挣扎了一下，换来乔纳森一个漂亮的深喉。那根未经世事的阴茎迅速翘了起来，罗宾脑袋发晕，紧紧揪住超级小子红色的发顶。乔纳森猛烈吮吸他，掐住罗宾的腰向前迎去。乔扑了个空，脸色一沉捞过罗宾的右腿，探下头去。达米安茫然中摸向自己空荡的右胸，被乔抽空按住了手腕，凯夫拉纤维的手套猛地摩擦起脆弱而又充血的乳头，夹起又转动，乔在下方同时用力揉着他紧绷的臀部，不轻不重地拍了一下。那瞬间只有乔纳森的一只手拄在达米安的大腿根，罗宾剧烈晃了一下，完全撞进对方的嘴里，意想不到地射了。乔纳森吞咽了一会，起身环住达米安的腰把他带进一个充满自己味道的吻里，开始亲他的喉结和锁骨。而乔完全潜了下去，虚虚地托着达米安结实的臀部继续揉搓，甚至用虎牙狠狠咬了一口。罗宾条件反射挣了一下，乔纳森毛茸茸的红色脑袋趁隙挤上他的胸口，啃咬那些伤痕累累、形状漂亮的肌肉，却始终刻意冷落那两点可怜的、胀大的小东西。直到达米安再度恍惚着伸手摸索，乔纳森舔上他的食指，色情而热切地吞吐起来，在罗宾试图蜷缩手指时强硬地掰直它。而乔的手指可能已经在那两块臀肉留下了淤青。很快他的手滑上罗宾荡在空中的腿。乔缓慢握住达米安赤裸的膝弯，将他的双腿折起来。接着，他滚烫的额头顶上了达米安的臀缝。

罗宾狠狠踹他，几乎用出了仅剩的所有力气。这太超过了，即使他知道乔和乔纳森想做什么，现在也完全超出了预料。乔顺势钳住他的脚踝。他们的下方是反射着白光的云层，不用担心这只小鸟儿会飞走或者滑脱掉，至于损失的热量就只有交给两位氪星混血补充了。乔退后一些，轻声安抚着，然后探进了舌头。那个生涩的穴口紧紧咬合在一起，乔用指尖按了按，它警惕地伸展了些，被舌头一下舔开了。那该死地灵活的蓝色舌头打转小半圈，成功伸了进去，接着就变硬了。达米安几乎是颤抖着含住他，而乔微笑着伸出中指，在那圈脆弱的肌肉边缘划着圈，趁势打开了突破口。舌头进得更深，乔的碎发和鼻梁戳着他敏感的皮肤，肠道可怜而无助地收缩着，他几乎能听见翻搅时粘哒哒的水声。达米安试着攀住乔纳森免得滑下去，但后者会意地松开了他，握住他的胯部倾过身来咬他涨红的乳头。乔愉快地推挤着他的臀部，舌尖滑了一圈，推进更深处。达米安哑着声音叫出来，他觉得自己要被撑平了或者撕开了，乔的回应是探入了另一根手指，而乔纳森吻他，差点咬破他的下唇。

乔的舌头终于抽了出来，但手指还留在里面，这会似乎没有那么烫，然而硬得像根铁棒。乔快速地推进推出着，趁他不备加入第三根手指。达米安猛地后仰脖颈，乔纳森飘起来捉住他的阴茎上下动作，逼迫他不堪重负地再度俯身，乔猛然往上一顶——该死的他一定是用上了透视——三根手指同时碾上了那个位置。

达米安怀疑自己是融化了或者被烧成了灰烬，因为这些感觉全都同时涌现出来。甜蜜的痛楚伴随一片攀至绝顶的空白，浑身又冷又热。下一个他有意识的瞬间是在韦恩庄园的房间里，他们依然悬浮在空中，乔纳森蘸起一点他射出的精液抹在嘴唇上与他接吻，乔虔诚地吻他的背肌。再过一分钟他就躺进了轻飘飘的绵软的被窝里，七零八落的制服已经叠好躺在床头柜上。两个乔还在带着点歉意轮流亲他有些发烫的额头。

  
“别把我想得这么脆弱。”达米安冷哼一声，拍开他们的脸颊。乔纳森再度扑上来，而乔的脸明亮了一些。

“任何时候，乐意效劳。”蓝色的超级小子露出微笑。而红色的那个固执地抱住了罗宾的脖颈。

“可我想得更远一些。”乔纳森闷闷地说，亲了他一口。达米安的脸色阴下去。

“等你们成年——”他嘶声说，“或许我还能受得住你们两个一起。但是。”罗宾使劲推开超级小子的脸，语气斩钉截铁。

“不准要孩子。”

 

 END

 


End file.
